First Gaze
by AlienStarKicksButt
Summary: How Starfire joined the Team


"Titans trouble!" Barked Beast Boy as he ran into the living room of the Titans Tower. He was morphed into a green dog.

" Don't tell me is it Cynderblock?" Asked Raven in her always-dry voice. She was reading her book on meditation.

"No! Even worse!" the changeling yelled in fear. His whole body shaking.

" Mad Mod?" Offered Cyborg. He was playing video games when he heard Beast Boy yelling.

" NO!" BB screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Don't tell me. Is it Slade?" Asked Robin through clenched teeth.

" THERE'S NO MORE TOFU!" Sobbed BB as he ran out of the room to go look one more time if possibly there was a small can of it in the back of the cupboards.

"And people wonder why he's green." Commented Raven who was walking out of the room to meditate in peace and quiet on the roof.

Cyborg mumbled something and returned to his video game, which was on pause. Robin sighed and walked to his room to do some more research on Slade._ Why am I so obsess with Slade?_ It was a stupid worthless question that was always haunting his thoughts. What did it matter? He sat at his computer and began to search for something he was sure could never be found.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Princess Starfire of Tamaran was flying through space. Fear and sadness clouded in her emerald eyes. She could tell that her sister was hot on her heals. Why had her sister, Blackfire, turned against her and stolen the throne and was now trying to murder her? Starfire had no thought to where she wanted to hide. So many planets and not much time. She remembered only one planet, which she read about in a book. It had the most bazaar name. It was called Earth. Besides it was the closest one.

Hope flashed in her eyes. She loved new things. _Now if only I could lose my sister…._

His brain hurt and his fingers ached. It was time for a break. He got up and walked into the kitchen to find the other three Titans having lunch… well BB was off in a corner pouting about having no tofu.

" Yo BB! Get off your green butt and get some tofu or you can be normal and eat real food man!" said Cy in an irritated voice.

" Tofu _is _real food!" Beast Boy shouted back.

" Beast Boy, it's called FAKE meat!" Cyborg said as he slammed his fists on the kitchen counter. Raven just through Cy and BB a shut-up-or-die-a-slow-death look. " If looks could kill…"

" You'd be dead." Finished Robin. " Hey listen guys I'm going out on a walk."

" Me too I need a walk." Said a BB as he started to change into a green dog.

" Hey man! me too. Yo Beast Boy don't forget a doggie bag!" Shouted Cyborg as he ran out the door.

" Sure why not." Mumbled Raven.

When the Titans reached the park they all went there separate ways. Raven went over to one side of the park to meditate. Cy and BB went of throwing mud at each other. Robin started to walk down a path away from the road. A

Lop-sided grin flash over the Boy Wonder's features as he watched Cyborg lunched a huge mud pie at the unsuspecting green changeling.

Starfire braced herself for the impact of going through Earth's ozone layer. It was the most bumpy and dangerous part of the journey.

It always made her very dizzy and sometimes bruised her body.

_I'll just close my eyes and think about my wonderful journey that awaits me on this strange planet called Earth_. She was very excited about visiting the new place. _At least it will serve as good refuge from my sister._

" How wonderful and full of strange looking things this planet has!" She exclaimed as she approached the new city. She looked around at the moving machines of all different colors and shapes and sizes. They had little round things that seemed to spin and make the machines move.

"Ouch!" screamed the Tamaranien princess as she was caught of guard by a sharp fiery pain that hit her back at full force. She quickly spun around and met her sister's gaze.

" Hi little sister. Enjoying the view?" Said Blackfire. Her purplish fire bolts ready to blast her sister out of the sky.

" Sister, why must you do this? I do not wish to fight you!" Starfire pleaded with her older sister but she still got in a battle stance. Her own neon green fire bolts ready to defend herself.

"I am the better of us two therefore I am the better Queen!" Blackfire hissed.

" I do not wish to be queen! Have the throne." Starfire said trying to reason with her sister.

"That is not my dilemma. The people of Tamaran all like you far more than me, that is why if I kill you now the have no choice but to make me their queen."

"Very well sister. You leave me no choice but to fight you!" Her eyes started to glow a bright green color as she gathered all her energy and thrust a bolt of green energy at her sister who dogged it easily.

"Is that all you've got? I was right you are the weaker one." Laughed Blackfire.

Starfire took this as a chance to slam a fire bolt into her sister. She turned around and tried to fly away but her sister was quicker.

" Where are you going sister?" asked Blackfire tauntingly as she flew down and at full speed and lunged a kick that was aimed at Starfire's chest.

But Starfire reacted quickly and grabbed her older sisters foot and through her to the ground. Starfire flew away as fast as she could, trying to see a semi-safe place to hide. She looked down and saw a huge fluffy blanked of green plants. She dove for them hoping it was a bit safer there. But right when she reached it she was blasted again in the head by another one of her sister's fire bolts of purplish energy.

Robin Ducked as something fell out of the sky about fifty feet away. He looked up and froze. His breath came fast as a beautiful girl emerged from the dust. She had the most gorgeous auburn hair he'd ever seen. Her skin was a soft orange color. And her eyes were glowing green with anger. She was wearing the strangest cloths he'd ever seen. She wore a purple sleeveless top that covered her chest and a purple mini skirt with matching boots. Some kind of metal plate raped around her neck and her arms.

The spell broke as a girl who looked like the first one only with everything black swooped down and yelled something like " Sorry was I to hard on you?" but Robin could tell with the way she said it that she meant to do just what she did.

The girl with green eyes shot up in the air. Her hands started to glow with a green energy and through a fire bolt down at her opponent smacking her to the ground. She flew down to the girl with black hair and stood at her side. She pinned her to the ground with amazing strength.

Then he heard a loud shout and looked up. There seemed to be guards of some sort. They were aiming a weapon at the Auburn haired girl. And before he could stop himself he yelled out to her " Look out behind you!"

The girl turned around and saw the guards coming at her she tried to fly away but the other girl blasted her.

He realized she needed help. He turned around and spotted the others.

" TEEN TITANS GO!"

Starfire was glad that a strange young man in very weird cloths was helping her. And she was especially glad when she saw he had friends to help save her too.

"Guards! Guards! After Starfire and kill her. I'll take care of the others." Demanded Blackfire. She pointed her finger at the confused Starfire.

"Why do you attack me? I have not done anything wrong!" Starfire screamed as she dogged one of the guard's weapons. It was unfair and tiring to fight one to three. She was trying as hard as she could and was barely able to keep them from taking her. " Please stop now! No more fighting please!" It was a stupid thing to say because she knew the guards were trained to do as told unless they were told to stop. What made her confused was she had done nothing to be killed for.

She crashed into one of the guards while trying to duck from a weapon. She was immediately caught and was being slowly crushed from the guard's tight grip. She tried to wiggle free but was to out of energy and breathe.

Robin heard a squeak and turned to see who it was. He saw the girl who appeared to be named Starfire in one of the guards grasps and was in pain. He took his Bo-stick and leaped on to the guards back and swung at the guard's head. He immediately let go of starfire and turned to Robin. He was about to shoot at him when black energy started to cover the guard and was thrown into a tree.

He saw Raven smile a little at the groaning guard.

"Robin!"

Robin turned to see Beast Boy pointing to his left.

Cyborg was holding the girl named Blackfire and a guard was holding Starfire.

"How do you know she is the good one? You have no proof!" Shouted Blackfire. She was right. He didn't know why he was fighting for Starfire. Something just had told him she was the good one. He looked into the girls deep green eyes. He saw hope and sadness and fear in them. He also saw soft kindness and innocence and truth. He made up his mind.

" Titans after the her! GO!" Robin shouted and pointed to Blackfire.

The guard let go of Starfire and fled, as did the other guards. Cyborg didn't let go of Blackfire until she blasted him in the face. She knew that without the guards help she had no chance.

" I am sorry that you hate me and wished to kill me! But I forgive you…"

"It's not over little sister! Once you take one step on MY planet I will make sure my plans are carried out! You will die." She screamed back at her little sister as she fled back to Tamaran.

Starfire looked down at her feet. What was she supposed to now that she was safe? She had no home and no knowledge of this planet Earth. She jumped when someone lade a hand on her shoulder.

Then she remembered about her kind saviors.

" I thank you very much for saving me from my sister."

"No problem. I was right about you being the good one…. right?"

Starfire looked at the boy. She looked into his eyes and felt a worm sensation travel down her spin. She nodded. He seemed to relax a little.

"Dude, who was that girl who wastrying to _kill _you and why?" Asked BB. He was dusting himself off.

"I am not entirely sure. She is my sister. I think she wanted to be Queen of Tamaran, which is my home planet. I was supposed to be next to be queen, so she wanted to get rid of me. But I will not return to Tamaran and I will find some place else to make a home." Starfire said. She got ready to take off.

"Hey. Maybe you can stay with us. We can help you get to know this planet and you can join our team." Asked a hopeful looking Robin.

"I'd be happy to. My name is Starfire."

" Mine is Robin and this is Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg."

"We are called the Teen Titans. We fight crime and bad guys." Said raven.

"And we kick their butts!" Shouted Beast Boy.

"May I join in the kicking of the Butts?" Asked Starfire.

"Sure….."

END


End file.
